


令行禁止

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 会议、皮肤饥渴和充电





	令行禁止

令行禁止

 

月底的例会出奇的冗长，从上午一直开到下午，连午饭都被迫在会议室解决，大有要延迟到下班的样子，商议进入了瓶颈阶段，每一个方案都有不妥之处，提出两种解决方法都被否决了的克罗斯都开始头痛了，真的头痛，太阳穴在叽里呱啦的西语背景音下直跳，脑袋里的那根弦仿佛被不存在的蜡烛反复燎烧，稍微懈怠片刻就会断掉，转转脖子发出瘆人的骨骼声，瞥了一眼发现坐在旁边的贝尔已经开始在笔记本上画圈了，看图案的样子大概是二十分钟之前就已经不理会组长在说什么了。

转机是隔壁的副组长连门也没敲，直接冲进来揪起拉莫斯的领子怒斥他骗子，身后跟着小个子的组长急急忙忙的想要阻止冲突却被气势汹汹的组员们按在后面。

“我他妈的又怎么你了！”

“说！你为什么要抢C区的单子？！他妈的不是说好了是我们的组的了吗？你个骗子！”

“谁他妈说我要抢C区的了？你哪里听的谣言？”

“你管我从哪儿知道的！你他妈就说——”

三十秒前还在苦闷的会议之中挣扎的各位面面相觑，然后看见莫德里奇和站在他们组长身前的拉基蒂奇比了一个拇指——哦，谢了，莫蒂，谢谢你拯救我们。

搞清楚这一出闹剧的缘由之后，克罗斯摸出了他的手机，点开置顶给罗伊斯发信息：我要死了。

【My Woody：结束了？Hakim半个小时前路过说还在开会。】

“算是结束了吧。”克罗斯抬眼看了一下前面的情况，拉莫斯已经开始和皮克互相抠脸了，张牙舞爪，两边谁也不敢上前劝（他们这边好像没人想上前），“我需要充电。”

【My Woody：你现在待机时间越来越短了。】

“去怪工作吧，该死的工作。”克罗斯学着对方的习惯发了一堆emoji过去。

【My Woody：当着我的面再卖萌，亲爱的，十分钟后老地方见。】

克罗斯没再回复，把手机收起来，小心翼翼地向后挪动了一下椅子，在台前快要爆炸了的争吵声下没人听的见，但旁边的贝尔还是注意到了他的动静，侧过头，疑惑的眨了眨眼睛。

“人有三急。”克罗斯比了一个嘘，趁着拉莫斯被皮克按在白板上的机会，从后门溜出了会议室。

说起来不怕人笑话，他们约定好的“老地方”只是靠近机房的洗手间，是罗伊斯利用职务之便在监控找到的好地方，监控死角，又因为偏僻而且靠近轰隆作响的机房，没什么人会去，特别适合解决压力巨大的工作带来的一些皮肤饥渴。

“我要死了——”

罗伊斯刚一走进那间无人问津的洗手间就被克罗斯按在了墙面上，一句话没说就听见门锁扣上的声音，然后就是克罗斯堪称哀嚎的抱怨。

“唔……拍拍。”罗伊斯抬起一只手揉了揉克罗斯被发胶浸透的发顶，收回手的时候扶了一下镜框。

克罗斯从罗伊斯的颈窝里抬起头，看了半秒钟罗伊斯的脸，不得不说这个黑框眼镜确实不赖——不愧是自己挑的：“很累？”

“还行。”罗伊斯不太习惯鼻梁上架着东西，又伸手扶了扶，“预计今天要盯很久的屏幕来着。”

“辛苦了。”克罗斯一双胳膊搂过罗伊斯的细腰，把他压向自己，嘴巴有一下没一下的亲着他的脸，小心避过他脸上的平光镜，“晚上给你做好吃的。”

“算了吧，你先——别弄我耳朵，好痒——你先确保你能准时下班吧。”罗伊斯屈起膝盖下意识蹭了蹭克罗斯的大腿外侧，“我看拉莫斯不会放过你们了。”

克罗斯抬手捏着罗伊斯的下巴接吻，不想讨论这个话题，在这种时间提到自己上司也太扫兴了，罗伊斯也意识到了就也没再问，抬手环住克罗斯的脖子，加深这个亲吻，感觉到克罗斯的另一只手从他的后腰往上移走，顺着略微突出的后脊骨节摸到脖颈，使劲张开手掌像是想要把他后颈全部纳入他的爱抚之中似的。

“唔嗯……Toni……”罗伊斯半闭着眼睛，小扇子一样的睫毛在镜片后面像蜂鸟振翅一般快速的眨动着，和克罗斯接吻这件事总会让他的心情好起来，他在恋爱开始的时候还会怕自己对接吻的过分热情会打扰到克罗斯，但到后来，每次克罗斯声称自己要补充电量的时候都是从拥抱慢慢演变成接吻，没完没了的接吻，越多越好，好像罗伊斯的嘴巴有什么特异功能一样，克罗斯亲一下就会回复一点体力槽似的——于是，罗伊斯也不再收敛自己对接吻的热忱，能够大方的朝男朋友勾勾手指要亲。

克罗斯总是很乐意的，闲暇时刻会用富有技巧的撩拨搞得罗伊斯意乱情迷，但像现在这样的充电时刻就是很直接的、归于原始的、野蛮的掠夺。

“Marco，你吃糖了吗？”克罗斯舔过罗伊斯湿润的上唇。

“嗯？什么？”罗伊斯愣了一下，下意识地回应克罗斯的亲吻，“糖？什么糖？”

“甜的。”克罗斯含住罗伊斯的嘴唇，轻轻的吮吸，“你是甜的。”

“唔……”这么烂俗的情话依然会让罗伊斯面红耳赤，耳垂变得热乎乎的粉红色，克罗斯凑过去用舌尖舔了舔，敏感处让罗伊斯攥住了克罗斯肩膀的衣料，把他拽了过来，胸膛彻底靠在了一起，“别弄我耳朵啦……”

克罗斯不管那一套，自顾自的亲吻着罗伊斯的耳后，搞得他无助的磨蹭着克罗斯的大腿，“你太……烦了！”罗伊斯别过头，也不知道是方便了克罗斯捉弄他的耳朵还是为了躲开他，“操，你会把我搞……”

“反正也不是第一次这么解决了。”克罗斯说着拉下罗伊斯环在自己脖颈上的手，攥着他的手腕按到自己已经有一点反应的下身，罗伊斯直接隔着裤子握住了，指尖故意的轻轻用力，“别闹，点了火得管灭。”于是罗伊斯乖乖的松开了手，搭在他的胯上，克罗斯亲了亲他的额头，手绕到他的身后，在罗伊斯紧绷的牛仔裤边缘打转儿，“虽然这条牛仔裤很显你的屁股，但是这种时候就有点烦了。”

“操，你别……”罗伊斯被克罗斯摸得腰软，向后把他的手抵在了门板上，“你上次在这儿拿手指头操我搞得内裤都湿透了。”

“我知道，在全公司例会挂了空挡。”克罗斯记得这件事，罗伊斯当时还要作为技术部门的主管发言，西裤好好的穿在身上，只有他知道里面有什么又没有什么，在台下给他挤眼睛的时候还被罗伊斯瞪了一眼，“今天又没例会了。”

“我求你了，Toni，还有一打工作。”罗伊斯撇着嘴角有点委屈了，翻着眼睛从镜框上方望着克罗斯，可怜巴巴的又眨了眨眼睛，“拜托？”

克罗斯闷哼一声，手从牛仔裤边缘移开了，反反复复的揉弄着罗伊斯的腰身，感觉到男朋友有一点点发抖，坏笑着又去揉他的屁股：“手感不错。”

“谢谢夸奖。”罗伊斯在克罗斯的怀抱里翻了一个白眼，“托你这几年伺候的功劳。”

“嗯。”克罗斯手下用力又把罗伊斯搂了过来，两人现在贴的严丝合缝，连一张纸都插不进去了，“不行，还得再接再厉，还能摸到骨头。”

罗伊斯轻笑，抬头去亲克罗斯的下巴，被捉到嘴唇狠狠的亲，克罗斯一边舔着他的嘴唇，一边揉他的腰臀，罗伊斯向前迎着，蹭着他的下身，发出小猫似的唔唔嗯嗯的声音。

有几分钟他们谁也没说话，克罗斯把罗伊斯按在墙面上亲，忙乱中还有心思伸手把那个眼镜推到额头上，然后便直接吻了吻罗伊斯的眼皮，“你眼睛真漂亮。”

“起床的时候已经说过啦。”罗伊斯搂着克罗斯的脖子，笑眯眯的，“我更喜欢你的，蓝汪汪的，像波罗的海。”

“你又没去过波罗的海。”

“我这是在暗示你今年年假的目的地。”

克罗斯一笑，又把手垫在罗伊斯的脑后把他压在墙面上，专心而热情地交换着呼吸和唾液，接吻的声音和断断续续的喘息呻吟声在狭小的卫生间里格外的暧昧色情，又过了好几分钟，克罗斯口袋里的手机疯狂震了好几下之后他们才停下来，彼此的呼吸纠缠在一起，罗伊斯抵着克罗斯的额头气喘吁吁的勾了勾嘴角，笑了起来。

“满电了吗？”

“没。”

“我现在这么不管用了吗？”

克罗斯瘪了瘪嘴，又被罗伊斯亲了一下嘴角：“乖啦，快去继续开会。”

“我想翘班——”克罗斯少有的发起小孩子脾气来，拉长声调耍赖，罗伊斯捧着他的脸咯咯笑，从嘴角又亲到了脸颊、额头，“多我一个也不多，少我一个也不——”

“算了吧，上次你跑业务回来晚了手机没电了，拉莫斯带人杀到我们技术部要人，啧啧啧。”罗伊斯摇了摇头，“把我们那儿实习生吓得。”

“这就是你把我们部门Wi-Fi降速的原因吗？”克罗斯低头蹭了蹭罗伊斯的鬓角，那一个礼拜他们部门的效率非常高——全都跑出去谈业务了。

“嗯？我不是单独给了你一个密钥嘛。”罗伊斯满不在乎，“好啦，好啦，回去上班吧，为了能一起吃晚饭，你可得保证别加班。”

“我努力。”克罗斯叹了口气，松开了罗伊斯，两个人走到洗手台洗了一下手，然后又靠着柜子来了一个深吻。

最后，罗伊斯的手机也开始发出恼人的动静之后，他们两个才恋恋不舍的从卫生间出去，装作若无其事的样子想要分道扬镳，忽然罗伊斯又想起什么，转过身拉过克罗斯的领带又在他的嘴巴上偷了一个吻。

“好好工作。”

克罗斯哼笑一声，抬手摘下罗伊斯的眼镜别在自己领口：“满电了。”

 

 

—END—


End file.
